1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to sanitary and convenience devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sanitary clip-on handle for use in lifting and lowering a toilet seat to minimize the contact by a user of unsanitary surfaces of such toilet seat.
2. Background and Objects of the Invention
The need to use public or common restroom facilities results in a user contacting surfaces, including toilet seats, etc., wherein the contacted surfaces may be contaminated with urine, feces, and or a variety of germ and micro organisms. In cases where such facilities must be used, it is desirable to reduce or minimize the contacting of such surfaces.
A variety of prior art devices have been proposed that are specifically provided and configured for fixed (permanent attachment to a toilet seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,601 to Hermann, provides a device that is fixed to the toilet seat preferably via screws or double sided tape. Other similar devices are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. D324,161 and D351,550, to MacRitchie and Clark et al., respectively. These devices, along with others known in the art, provide a means to lift a toilet seat without having to touch the actual surfaces of the seat. However, once fixed to the toilet seat, such devices are likely to be contaminated in the same manner that the toilet seat itself is. At minimum, some contamination may be expected. Further such devices can not be easily removed from the toilet seat when the seat requires cleaning, or the lifting device may require cleaning. As these devices are permanently fixed to the toilet seat, they also represent a possible hazard since each extends outwardly from the seat and can be easily bumped or walked into.
Another device known in the art that is partially removable is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,523 to De Mott et al. This device includes two major portions. The first portion is fixed to the under side of the toilet seat, while the second portion, which is tab-like in shape is provided with a hole in one end. The second portion is arranged to slide into the first portion and further includes a deodorizing means. This device suffers from many of the drawbacks discussed above.
Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide new and improved sanitary toilet seat lifting and lowering devices having one or more of the following capabilities, features, characteristics, and/or advantages:
configured with a clamping portion to clip or clamp onto a toilet seat when in use, and be easily removed therefrom when not being used; PA1 configured to be easily carried in a pocket, handbag, and the like, and attached to a toilet seat when required; PA1 includes a rounded, elongated, and preferably foldable handle portion; PA1 the handle portion may be configured to be movable between a first extended position enabling a person to easily grasp the handle portion, to a second tucked position wherein the handle portion is less obtrusive, and to a third position for storage of the handle portion; PA1 having a simple low cost construction.
The above listed objects, advantages, and associated novel features of the present invention, as well as others, will become more clear with a careful review of the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings and the associated description are illustrative only, and variations are certainly possible.